The use of portable electronic devices, including smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, and the like, has become commonplace. In contrast to previous devices such as flip phones or laptop computers that may have a hinged cover to protect the screen when not in use, electronic tablet computers may have an exposed screen. When in use, an electronic tablet computer may be placed flat upon a table or desk, or upon the user's lap. However, it is often convenient to place the electronic tablet at an angle for easier viewing.